Hoofdstuk 11
<< Hoofdstuk 10 Hoofdstuk 12 >> Hoofdstuk N°11 –DYNAMISCH DUO! De dag van de oriëntatieloop is aangebroken! Zullen jij en je partner de verschillende fases kunnen afwerken? Maar belangrijker nog, eindigen jullie als eerste? Trailer Afspraakjes Outfits Cadeautjes van de Fee Verborgen cadeautjes Gezochte objecten Afbeeldingen Illustration-Episode11-Nathaniel.jpg Illustration-Episode11-Castiel.jpg Illustration-Episode11-Lysander.jpg Illustration-Episode11-Dake.jpg Hoofdstukken gids Hoofdstuk N°11-–DYNAMISCH DUO Hier is de oplossingen gids voor hoofdstuk 11! (Attentie: Hier bevinden zich NIET de antwoorden van de Liefdes Meter.) ---- O V E R Z I C H T ---- DEEL 1 : Introduction DEEL 2 : Het begin van de race DEEL 3 : De eerste stap DEEL 4 : De tweede stap DEEL 5 : De derde stap + einde ---- O V E R Z I C H T ---- ---- D E E L 1: ''' Introductie ---- '''Er zijn 4 mogelijke afbeeldingen, 1 per partner. Het is de grote dag. Nadat je Peggy erover hebt horen praten, je de formulieren uit hebt gedeeld, flyers op de muren hebt gehangen en door de gangen hebt gelopen om een partner te kiezen, is het eindelijk de dag van de race! Dit hoofdstuk rekent op jouw keuze die jij in hoofdstuk 10 hebt gemaakt. Normaal, zou je een replay moeten doen om jouw keuze te veranderen, maar we hebben het iets makkelijker voor jullie gemaakt. Je krijgt de kans jouw partner te veranderen voor de race voor 100AP. Je zou verder kunnen gaan totdat je 100AP hebt kunnen geven. Alexis komt naar jou toe om met je te praten over wat jullie samen hadden gedaan (als je de afbeelding van hoofdstuk 10 hebt gekregen). Hij doet niet mee aan de race aangezien hij net op school is aangekomen, en is van plan naar huis te gaan. Hij geeft jou een bericht dat je door moet geven aan Armin. ' ➜ Doelstelling: Zoek Armin en vraag of hij ook meedoet aan de race.' Armin is in de tuin club. Hij doet net als Alexis ook niet mee, hij houdt er niet van om buiten te zijn. Violet komt en laat je weten dat je je uniform nog niet hebt. Je moet naar het persoon gaan die verantwoordelijk is voor de studenten. ' ➜ Doelstelling: Vraag de nieuwe leraar voor een uniform.' Boris is in klaslokaal B. Als je hem hebt gevonden, koop het uniform om dit gesprek te eindigen en ga door naar de volgende doelstelling. ' ➜ Doelstelling: Zoek je partner voor de race' Hij is in de trappenhal. Hij is al in zijn uniform. Jullie moeten naar het plein gaan om achter meer informatie te komen over de race. Even dat je het weet, je partner zal vanaf nu dit hele hoofdstuk bij je zijn. Dit is een goede gelegenheid om je LM met hem te verbeteren! ---- D E E L 2: Het begin van de race Als je op het plein bent, zal de directrice de race uitleggen. Dan kan je de bus instappen om naar het bos te gaan. Als je daar bent, moet je uit de bus stappen om de volgende doelstelling te krijgen. ' ➜ Doelstelling: Bezoek de verschillende plekken van de race.' Je zult alle teams van je school moeten vinden : - Kim and Violet - Iris and Melody - Amber, Li and Charlotte - De jongens (hangt af van je partner) Als je alle team hebt ontmoet, kan je ook de jongen ontmoeten die je eerder had ontmoet: Dake. Hij doet ook mee met de race door zijn oom, Boris. Die de leiding had over de organisatie. Hij vraagt of je samen met hem de race wilt doen. ' ➜ Je kunt ja zeggen en dit hoofdstuk met hem eindigen' (Alhoewel, jouw partner zal dit niet waarderen!) In dat geval ga je nu officieel je partner veranderen (Dake zorgt daarvoor) Je moet naar de beginpunt van de race gaan om deze verandering te volbrengen. Als dat gebeurd is, zal Dake nu bij je zijn tot het einde van dit hoofdstuk. ' ➜ Je kan nee zeggen en verder gaan in dit hoofdstuk met je partner.' Dake zal simpelweg vertrekken. Wat je ook zegt, je partner zal je keuze waarderen. ' ➜ Doelstelling: Kijk om te zien of de studenten van de andere school ook zijn aangekomen om de race te beginnen.' Je moet wat rondlopen totdat je Jade of Dajan ziet, ze zijn hier ook om mee te doen aan de race. Je kunt geen team met hun vormen omdat ze niet ‘echt’ aan de race meedoen (Je zult er later achterkomen wat ze aan het doen zijn) ' ➜ Ga naar het startpunt om de instructies te horen en begin met de race!' Als je daar bent, zal de directrice de regels uitleggen. Ze geeft je een map dat je partner direct aanneemt. Je kan nu beginnen met het eerste deel: Oriëntatie! ---- D E E L 3: ' De eerste stap Het eerste gesprek dat je ontgrendeld is die met je partner. Jullie zijn de map verloren en nu moeten jullie het zelf uitvogelen zonder de map. ' ➜ Doelstelling: Vind het eerst check punt. De richtingen die je neemt hangen af met welke jongen je bent. Er zijn in totaal 2 verschillende mappen: Een van de twee mappen zullen aan jou willekeurig gegeven worden en er zijn in totaal 3 keuzes dat je moet maken. Map 1 Map 2 Als je geen enkele fouten maakt, win een een beetje LM bij iedere goede stap. Als je het goede pad hebt doorstaan vind je Mr. Faraize die de tweede fase regelt. Je hebt nu de eerste fase gehaald! ---- D E E L 4: De tweede stap ---- ' ➜ Doelstelling: Praat met Amber over Mr. Faraize's verloren stempel, voor het geval dat...' Mr. Faraize is zijn stempel verloren dat je toestaat om naar de volgende fase te gaan. Het laatste persoon dat door ging was Amber, dus je moet met haar praten over de stempel, voor het geval dat.Je moet eerst met Iris hebben gepraat voordat je met Amber kunt praten. Als je voor haar staat, zal ze toegeven dat ze de stempel mee had genomen, maar dat ze het ergens in het bos achter had gelaten. Je moet terug gaan en de stempel zoeken anders kan je niet verder naar de volgende fase. ' ➜ Doelstelling: Vidn je stempel die verstopt is ergens in het bos.' Er zijn twee manieren waardoor je de stempel kunt vinden : - Bij de wortels van de boom in het gebied vlakbij de rotsen. - Van Iris, die het al had gevonden. Als je de stempel hebt moet je hem terug geven aan Mr. Faraize, die je kunt vinden aan het begin van de tweede fase. Je kan dan beginnen met de jacht van alle objecten! ' ➜ Doelstelling: Vind alle objecten van de lijst en ga dan terug om alles aan Mr. Faraize te laten zien.' De tweede fase is een schatten jacht. Je moet verschillende objecten vinden: - Een object gemaakt door de mens - Iets glinsterends - Een blad zo groot als een hand - Een bosbewoner (insecten tellen niet mee) - Een patroon - Een insect Het patroon kun je vinden, nou eigenlijk maken bij de grote boom, na een gesprek met je partner. Ze geven je hints waar elk object gevonden kan worden. Als je alle objecten hebt gevonden, ga dan terug om het aan Mr. Faraize te laten zien ga dan verder naar de derde en laatste fase. Voor de mensen die Mr. Faraize niet kunnen vinden, is hier een kleine hint om jullie te helpen: Ga richting het beekje en dan naar het begin van de eerste stap. Daar staat jouw favoriete docent! ---- D E E L 5: ' De derde stap + einde Je zult Jade of Dajan vinden, hangt aan je club af, die je zult vragen of je alle letters in het landschap kunt vinden. Deze letters vormen een hoofdstad in het engels. Dat je hem later zal moeten vertellen als je al deze letters hebt. Je moet 5 letters vinden! Er zijn 5 plekken, 5 letters. Een letter op elke plek. Als je alle letters hebt gevonden, keer terug naar jouw vriend aan het begin van stap 3. Hij zal vragen welk woord deze letters vormen: Het woord is: "P A R I S". ' ➜ Doelstelling: Probeer het bos uit te komen en rond dit hoofdstuk af!! Jij en je partner raken verdwaald wanneer jullie een kortere weg willen nemen. Je moet je wat rond bewegen om een uitgang te vinden totdat je het laatste gesprekje ontgrendeld in dit hoofdstuk. Je kan alleen het afbeelding krijgen als je de juiste keuzes maakt in het gesprekje. Als je je afbeelding hebt gekregen dan zijn jullie gevonden door Mr. Faraize en een jongen van school. (Iemand anders dan je partner) Als je een goed LM met hem hebt! Dat is het einde van deze gids!! Zie je weer in hoofdstuk 12! Liefdes Meter Gids Sleutel: *A. Groene antwoorden geven een positief effect op de jongen. + *B. Rode antwoorden geven een negatief effect op de jongen. - *C. Blauwe antwoorden hebben geen effect op de jongen. = *D. Zwarte antwoorden zijn nog niet ontdekt. NOTE: Het aantal punten hangt af van je sterrenteken. ---- 'Nathaniel' ⎡''Ik ook. Ik hoop dat alles goed gaat, ik was een beetje bang omdat we soms een beetje spelen.⎦ *A. Maak je niet druk, het zal leuk worden! + *B. Als je maar niet zo moeilijk was als... *C. Dat klopt... We nemen de gelegenheid om elkaar wat beter te leren kennen! ⎡''Wat een energie! Het is fijn om dat te zien!⎦ *A. Ah, oh, misschien dwarrel ik een beetje af. + *B. Het is normaal, toch? Ik ga een hele dag samen met jou doorbrengen! *C. Grappig, omdat ik niet zo geïnteresseerd ben in dit... - ⎡''Wil je naast me komen zitten tijdens de rit?⎦ *A. Natuurlijk! + *B. Ik blijf liever bij de meiden, sorry. - ⎡''Ja, natuurlijk.⎦ *A. Heb je ooit een vriendinnetje gehad? Ik bedoel dan een serieuze relatie. = *B. Als ik niet aan je had gevraagd om de race samen met mij te doen, had je me dan gevraagd? = ⎡''Ik weet het niet zeker... Melody zal het moeten weten, ze had me eens mee uit gevraagd net na mijn laatste relatie. Zij zal het moeten weten.⎦ *A. O, ok. Ik zal aan haar vragen of ze het nog herinnerd. *B. O, ok. Wacht... Melody had je mee uit gevraagt?! = of + ⎡''Jazeker. Ik zal wachten om te zien of je het liever niet met iemand anders wilt doen.⎦ *A. En je wilt niet dat ik met iemand anders ging dan jou? = *B. Blijkbaar, zou je dan te verlegen zijn geweest om het aan me te vragen? = ⎡''Ik weet het niet... Ik zou dan wel teleurgesteld zijn geweest. Maar ik kan begrijpen dat je liever bij je vrienden bleef dan bij mij.⎦ *A. Zelfs als ik met een andere jongen ging? = *B. Ik weet zeker dat het gezelliger met jou is dan met de meiden! ⎡... Wilde je de race met Lysander of Castiel doen?⎦ *A. Eigenlijk, de nieuwe student dat ik leuk vind, je weet wel, Alexis. *B. Ik zou graag met Castiel de race hebben gedaan ja ... *C. Nee, ik wilde alleen je reactie zien. - ⎡''Ik zou dan toch niet op tijd zijn... Toen je wist dat je een partner moest kiezen, kwam je mij zoeken.⎦ *A. Ik was bang dat iemand anders je voor mij als partner koos. = *B. Ik was ongeduldig, sorry... ⎡''Ik denk het, ja. Als er een strikje is, is het om ons te stoppen om verder te kunnen gaan.⎦ *A. Ja, omdat een plastikke strikje ons ook echt tegenhoud om verder te kunnen gaan... - *B. (Zeg niks) = ⎡''ik schaam me voor haar... Om zulke nutteloze dingen belangrijk te vinden...⎦ *A. Ja... maar heeft ze gelijk? Denk je dat de uniform mij niet goed staan? = *B. Het is niets... ik moet eraan wennen! = ⎡''Nee, ik moet het onderweg ergens verloren moeten hebben... We kunnen teruggaan en proberen het te vinden, het zal niet veel nut hebben omdat het waarschijnlijk weg is geblazen.⎦ *A. De volgende keer, laat mij dan voor de spullen zorgen! - *B. Geweldig! We zitten nu echt in de problemen! *C. We zoeken wel een andere weg uit. = of + ⎡''Tenslotte is deze race eigenlijk geen slecht idee. Ik vermaak me!⎦ *A. Geluk... *B. O ja? Cool! Ik was bang dat je je verveelde met mij! + ⎡''Met Lysander zou ik dan een paar vormen. Dat zou ik niet erg vinden.⎦ *A. Wow! Wees voorzichtig dat je niet verdwaald met hem raakt! Hij is erg met zijn hoofd in de wolken! *B. Ah ok, als je het niet erg vind, zo veel beter! = *C. Je zou niet met iemand anders willen? '''Voor afbeelding' ⎡''In ieder geval, we zijn verdwaald... Wat gaan we nu doen?⎦ *A. We kunnen teruggaan, we vinden heus wel iets... = *B. Ik klim wel op die rots, misschien zien we iemand? = '(voor afbeelding') ⎡''Misschien zullen we terug gaan, je kan jezelf bezeren...⎦ *A) Je hebt gelijk... = *B) Nee, ik klim erop om te kijken! = (afbeelding) ---- 'Castiel' ⎡''Eh, nou... Ik dacht niet dat dat je zo vrolijk zou maken.⎦ *A. Het is normaal! Ik weet zeker dat het leuk wordt! *B. Eh, ja! Ik weet zeker dat zelfs jij mijn goeie humeur niet kapot zal krijgen! *C. We hebben geen les, wie zou in zo'n situatie niet blij zijn? + ⎡''Wat een enthousiasme... Is het omdat je weet dat je de dag met mij zal doorbrengen?⎦ *A. Is dat wat je denkt? = *B. Nee, zelfs niet... - *C. Ik ben blij, dat is waar! + ⎡''Kom je naast me zitten of ga je me alleen laten?⎦ *A. Ik wil je niet echt alleen laten! = *B. Ik ga bij de meiden zitten. Tot later! - ⎡... Waarom wilde je de race met mij lopen?⎦ *A. Niemand anders wilde... - *B. Heb je nog meer van die idiote vragen? + ⎡''Wat zijn we rebels vandaag.⎦ *A. Ik ben altijd zo geweest, moet je weten! = *B. Geef toe, het was stom om dat te vragen... - (Jij begint een gesprek) *A. Trouwens... Zou je me gevraagd hebben om je partner te zijn in de race als ik het jou niet gevraagd had? = (betere optie) *B. Trouwens... Ik vroeg me af of jij ooit een serieuze relatie hebt gehad met een meisje. = ⎡''Pardon?⎦ *A. N-Niks... = *B. Heb je ooit in een serieuze relatie met een meisje gehad? = ⎡''Dat soort vragen stellen is niet echt mijn ding.⎦ *A. Zou je dan niet boos geweest zijn als ik een andere jongen had gekozen? - *B. O, dan ben ik blij dat ik het gevraagd heb. = of + ⎡''Ik denk...⎦ *A. Zeg... Wil je wat verder gaan kijken? = *B. (Zeg niks) = ⎡''Ja, ik meen het! Nou en? Is dat jou nooit overkomen?⎦ *A. Hé! Let op je gedrag. Dit is jouw schuld. - *B. Blijf ademen, we zullen het wel vinden met jouw "geweldige" oriëntatievermogen... + *C. Laat mij de volgende keer voor de spullen zorgen! - ⎡''Uit in het bos zijn is eigenlijk niet zo erg.⎦ *A. Je zeg dat je het haat als je het leuk vind... Je moet een besluit nemen! = *B. Ah? Cool dan, ik was bang dat je je verveelde met mij. = '''Voor afbeelding' ⎡''We kunnen hier stoppen, het zal niet helpen als we in cirkeltjes blijven rondrennen. Ze zullen ons hier vinden als ze naar ons op zoek zijn.⎦ *A. We kunnen hier niet blijven niksen, en wat als ze niet naar ons op zoek zijn? = *B. Misschien heb je gelijk, maar... '(voor afbeelding)' ⎡''Trek dat aan... Je zou kou kunnen vatten. En ga tegen die boom zitten.⎦ *A. Eh... Oké... (Hij praat tegen me alsof ik zijn hond ben... En ik gehoorzaam gewoon... Ik ben een idioot.) (afbeelding) *B. Wat?! Maar ik hoef niet naar jou te luisteren... Vooral als je zo tegen me praat. (Gooi zijn jasje naar hem terug.) Als je partner Nathaniel of Castiel was: ⎡''Lysander, met wie zou ik anders moeten zijn?⎦ *A. O ja, jullie zijn goede vrienden. = *B. Wees voorzichtig, hij kan je verdwaald maken in dit bos. =(Lysander -1 LM) *C. Je kon het partner van iemand anders zijn... ---- 'Lysander' ⎡''Wat een energie!⎦ *A. Misschien ben ik een beetje te enthousiast... + *B. Normaal! Deze loop zal leuk worden! = *C. Je ziet er niet al te opgewonden uit... - ⎡''Kom je hier zitten *naam*? Er zijn hier wat plekken achterin de bus.⎦ *A. Ja, ik kom eraan! + *B. Sorry, maar ik ga bij de meiden zitten voor deze rit! Tot straks! - ⎡''Ik hoop dat alles gemakkelijk gaat... Ik heb een paar twijfels over de race... Ik had nooit een goed oriëntatie vermogen...⎦ *A. Het was me al opgevallen bij jou... ha ha! + *B. Nou, dan denk ik dat we in de problemen zitten, ik namelijk ook niet... = *C. Ik ook niet, maar we hebben een map! We kunnen het zo uitzoeken! - ⎡''We zien wel hoe het uitloopt, maar ik denk niet dat we in iets zullen slagen.⎦ *A. Geef niet zo'n beredenering! We zullen winnen ik weet het zeker! *B. Ik speel niet om te winnen maar voor het plezier! + ⎡''Dat heb je net gedaan, maar je mag er nog een vragen als je dat wilt.⎦ *A. Heb je een vriendin gehad? = *B. Zou jij mij gevraagd hebben als ik jou niet had gevraagd? = ⎡''Ik had gewacht of je niet liever met je vriendinnen wilde.⎦ *A. Dus je zou het niet erg vinden als ik de race met een andere jongen had gedaan? - *B. Dus je zou het niet erg vinden als ik de race met een meisje van school had gedaan? = ⎡''Het moet zijn gevallen toen ik het in mijn broekzak probeerde te stoppen. Helaas is er veel wind, het moet nu wel weggeblazen zijn.⎦ *A) Je bent onmogelijk! Waarom verlies je altijd dingen? - *B) Het is mijn schuld, ik wist dat je je spullen altijd kwijtraakt, ik dat de map moeten pakken. - *C) De volgende keer, zorg ik wel voor de spullen! + ⎡''Het lijkt alsof je er zin in hebt! Het zet me in een goede stemming om zulke enthousiasme te zien.⎦ *A) O ja? Ik denk niet dat ik me anders gedraag dan normaal. = *B) O ja? Ik heb plezier, maar niks ongewoons. - '''voor de afbeelding:' Optie *A. Wat is dat? We zullen moeten kijken, misschien is het iemand! = *B. D-Denk je dat het een beer is? (voor afbeelding) Optie *A. (beweeg niet) = *B. (Probeer het aan te raken) (afbeelding) Als je partner Nathaniel of Castiel was: ⎡''Nathaniel. We waren als enigen over.⎦ *A. Is het oke? Nathaniel is niet echt zo... = *B. Wees voorzicht niet te verdwalen! = *C. Jij hebt echt geen geluk... ---- 'Alexis' ⎡''Hey! Hoi *naam*! Heb je nog wat gewinkelt sinds de laatste keer dat we daar waren?⎦ *A. Nee, niet sinds we daar waren. Ik ben bang dat ik niet zo veel plezier zal hebben als we samen hadden. + *B. Nee, niet sinds we samen daar waren. En jij? Heb je de voorraad van een andere winkel leeggekocht? - ⎡''Neeee, ik wil echt niet! Ik ben net hier op school, ik ken niemand behalve het meisje met het paarse haar en jou, en ik ben niet goed in dat soort dingen. Ik verdwaal zeker!⎦ *A. Jammer, ik had graag met jou meegedaan! + *B. Jammer, het had leuk kunnen zijn! = ---- 'Armin' ⎡''Wow! Wat? Kiezen mensen er echt voor om hier tijd door te brengen? Ze zijn gek! Je bent beter thuis!⎦ *A. Frisse lucht is soms goed! *B. Vind je? Ik vind het hier leuk... *C. Ik zou liever thuis blijven. + ---- 'Melody' ⎡''Ik ben partner van Iris voor de race, ze lijkt echt gemotiveerd!⎦ *A. Met Iris? Doe je het niet met Nathaniel? = *B. Cool! Jullie zullen een geweldig team vormen! = ---- 'Iris' ⎡''Ik ben slecht in wiskunde maar ik heb een goed oriëntatievermogen, ik weet zeker dat ik de race zal winnen!⎦ *A. Hoe bescheiden... = *B. Onmogelijk, ik doe ook mee! Ik zal winnen! = ---- 'Amber' ⎡''Ha ha! Oef, ik was bang dat dit uniform me niet zou staan, maar ik had het mis! Ik zie er geweldig uit! Ik kan anders niet hetzelfde zeggen voor jou!⎦ *A. Als je eens wist hoe wenig het me doet... = *B. Het staat mij ook goed!= ⎡"Een bosbewoner". Er zijn hier enkel bladeren en insecten, we kunnen niks vinden.⎦ *A. Nee, zoek het zelf, zoals een grote meid. We zullen de stempel zelf wel vinden. (betere keuze) *B. Oké, maar je kan ons daarna maar beter vertellen waar de stempel is! ---- 'Dake' ⎡''Oh! Dus, wil je mijn partner zijn?⎦ *A. Ik zou wel graag willen.. maar ik heb al een partner... (Blijf met Dake) *B. Geen sprake van, ik heb al een partner (blijf bij je partner) ⎡''Het begint al koud te worden... Kan je dichterbij komen? Ik wil niet dat je ziek word.⎦ *A. Nee, het is oke. Ik kan het wel zonder. Ik heb het niet koud. = *B. O-Oke... Het begint frisjes te worden. (afbeelding) ---- 'Jade/Dajan' ⎡''O! Hoi *naam*!⎦ *A. J-Jade/D-Dajan? Dat is veel te lang geleden! + *B. O nee, niet jij... - Category:Hoofdstukken lijst Category:Index